Dostoievski Evans Style
by Leslie Rebeka B.S.L
Summary: Ryan tiene una idea, q es un gran reto, y tiene al protagonista perfecto. Pero ¿que saldrá de todo eso? Ryan Evans presenta Crimen y Castigo ó La Peor Idea Para un Musical
1. Escisión

Crimen y Castigo o La peor Idea para un Musical

Reto Mayo PervertDays. Libros

Fandom: High School Musical

Pairing: Ryan Evans/Chad Danfort

Autora: Rebeka Black

Hi!! Este es un fic inspirado en el reto del mes de mayo de la comunidad de LJ, me tocó el número 25 que correspondía a Crimen y Castigo de Fedor Dostoievski. La idea original era un Reid/Morgan de CriminalMinds (por la temática de la serie), pero eso sería demasiado fácil, así que mejor va algo… como decirlo… mmm, dejémoslo en diferente.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Parte I. Escisión.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Estas completamente loco Ryan Evans- quien hablaba era una joven de 20 años, bajita, delgada, de preciosos ojos castaños, escondidos tras unas gafas de montura elegante pero simple. Tenía el cabello recogido en dos coletas, a ambos lados del cuello, lo que la hacía verse aun más joven, y una boina color café le cubría la cabeza, estaba ligeramente ladeada, dirigida hacia el lado derecho de su rostro.

-Precisamente por eso mi querida señorita Nielsen, será nunca antes visto y será una obra maestra- Ryan estaba completamente convencido. Tenía bastante tiempo madurando la idea. Desde el momento en que su profesor de Drama había hecho el desafortunado comentario de que los dramas eran demasiado perfectos para volverse musicales, Evans se había tomado a la tarea de demostrarle lo contrario. Y en eso era justamente en lo que estaba trabajando.

-Pero Ryan. Es una faena impresionante- los tremendos ojos azules se clavaron en la chica y ella se encogió un poco, solo un poquito ante la intensidad de la mirada.

-De eso se trata Kelsie. Si fuera fácil no estaría haciéndolo- y ella no entendía. Es decir, ¿Por qué aventurarse en una odisea de ese tamaño? Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que no la necesitaba. Cada profesor en Julliard que conocía a Ryan, lo amaba; literalmente. Era genial componiendo, bailando, actuando, cantando, tocando el piano, en todo, el chico Evans era bueno en todo.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Al otro lado del país; específicamente en Albuquerque, Nuevo México.

-Hola Bolton- el chico de cabello rizado se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó.

-Te habías perdido Danforth- le recriminó Troy. –¿Hacia cuanto que no venias a casa?-

-Bastante- confesó, se mantuvieron abrazados por el hombro mientras caminaba a casa del castaño. –Ya sabes- rodó los ojos. –Los entrenamientos.-

-Tú molestas más seguido ¿Cierto?-

-Claro- repuso orgulloso. –Trabajo medio tiempo entre semana, y viajo cada quince días para acá.-

-¿Solo?-

-¿Hace falta preguntar?-

-Bromeaba.-

-Lo sabia-

-Necesito un auto- dijo Chad mirando al cielo, como si esperara que de pronto uno callera de las nubes.

-Tienes uno-

-Algo que gaste menos dinero- rieron

-Muero de hambre- Troy le sonrió. –Vamos a casa- siguieron hablando, rumbo a casa de los Bolton.

Durante el "refrigerio". 

-¿New York?- Troy detuvo el sándwich a medio camino hacia su boca, mirando a Chad, abiertamente sorprendido. -¿Es en serio?- el moreno miraba su pedazo de pan, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Es una oportunidad grandiosa- su amigo lo miró.

-Debes aceptar- el moren levantó la cara, estupefacto.

-¿Hablas en serio? Esta como a un millón de millas de aquí- exclamó como si fuera algo que el rubio no supiera.

-Sí, pero los Knicks, son los Knicks-

-Lo mismo dijo mi padre-

-Obvio-

-Gracias-

-Me enterneces Chad ¿Venias a pedir mi autorización?-

-Muy gracioso-

Se quedaron quietos, observándose. Chad rompió el silencio masticando el resto de su comida audiblemente. Pasaron el resto de la tarde contándose sus experiencias.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Ryan-

-Estoy ocupado-

-Ryan-

-Es en serio- Sharpay se quedó estática en el marco de la puerta. Su hermano llevaba tres días en casa, sentado en el estudio de su padre, solo salía para comer (obligado por su madre) y dormir (obligado por su padre).

Ella estaba anonadada. Ryan no solía negarle cosas; bueno, no mucho. Pero esta vez era el colmo. Después de no verse durante dos meses seguidos, su hermano venia a casa y lo único que hacía era encerrarse en medio de un montón de libros, sin decirle nada, negándose a hablar con ella y para colmo…. ¿Por qué a Kelsie Nielsen si la recibía?

-¡¡Ryan!!- está vez la rubia gritó. Ryan levantó la mirada sorprendido. Hacía mucho que no tenía que soportar una rabieta de Sharpay. No tenía tiempo para pasar por una. Como única respuesta se quedó mirando a su hermana. –Vas a decirme que demonios haces. Y vas a hacerlo ahora- le ordenó, señalándolo con un dedo acusador. Así que era eso. Ryan sonrió cálidamente. Su hermana lo había extrañado, y el llegaba y la ignoraba por completo. Se levantó.

-Vamos por helado- se dirigió a la puerta del despacho. En esta ocasión tomó la delantera, mientras Sharpay se recuperaba de la sorpresa por haber obtenido una respuesta tan inesperada a su orden. Reaccionó y siguió al chico.

Llegaron a la cocina. Ryan fue hacia el refrigerador, abrió la congeladora y sacó un bote de helado.

-Chocolate no- exclamó su hermana en tono chillón. –Me saca imperfecciones en el rostro- el chico bufó. Abrió el bote y tomó una cucharada grande. -¿Podrías usar una copa?- le preguntó su hermana, con una mueca de asco.

-Nop-

-¿Qué te han hecho Ryan Evans?- dijo dramáticamente la rubia. El la miró, ligeramente sorprendido. Ladeó la cabeza. –Mírate. Comiendo helado directo del recipiente. Ahora dime ¿Dónde está mi hermano y porque tomaste su lugar?- ante esto el chico comenzó a reírse. Sharpay se sintió reconfortada por el armonioso sonido de su risa. ¡¡Cuanto le había extrañado!!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-… y Kelsie me está ayudando-

-¿No podías decirme a mí?-

-Ella leyó el libro-

-Esa es una escusa estúpida- Ryan la miró, ladeando la cabeza.

-Tienes razón- frunció el ceño. Estaba reflexionando –supongo que me he acostumbrado a trabajar con Kel- Sharpay continuaba molesta, tenia los brazos cruzados y una mueca de enojo en la cara. Su hermano se acercó a ella, y la abrazó. –Yo también te he extrañado- le susurró al rubio cabello de la chica. Ella sonrió.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Supongo que ya tienes en mente quien hará el protagónico- Ryan la había dejado ayudarle, con la preparación del guión. El rubio suspiró.

-No tengo la más mínima idea-

-¿Bromeas?- la chica estaba genuinamente sorprendida. –Llevas meses con el personaje y ¿Aun no sabes quién lo hará?- era poco propio de su hermano dejar algo tan importante para el final. Un protagónico. Y más que nada, un protagónico de esa envergadura. Sería imposible que lo encontrara… o tal vez…

-¿Shei-shei?- habló por fin Ryan, levantó la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Sabía que su hermana lo conocía lo suficiente.

-¿A quién tienes en mente?- le preguntó con _esa_ sonrisa, la que le recordaba que su Sharpay era una experta manipuladora.

-No importa- sonrió de lado, signo inequívoco de que estaba mintiendo; solo ella lo sabía claro. –Es imposible- increíble, la chica no insistió. Le había convencido la mirada amargada de su; normalmente feliz, hermano.

-Ry. Sabes que puedes decírmelo. Aunque no es necesario ¿sabes?- le dijo, altaneramente, cruzando los brazos. –Pude averiguarlo por mí misma- jaló suavemente el cabello de su hermano. –Debiste habérmelo dicho- lo reprendió bromeando. Le enseñó la lengua.

-Sabía que no era necesario- Sharpay lo miró dos segundos y luego se abrazó a él, sonriendo orgullosa.

-Te amo Ry-


	2. Charco

Parte II. Charco

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Evans- Ryan se estremeció. La voz precedía al mayor desastre para él, justo en ese momento. Se controló, compuso una sonrisa, y se volvió a quien le hablaba.

-Danfort- extendió una mano. Evitó un nuevo estremecimiento, recordando la primera vez que había tocado al chico frente a él. Para su sorpresa Chad lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo, que intento responder, medio lográndolo, porque el gesto lo había puesto demasiado nervioso.

-Te he extrañado Evans- dijo el moreno, aun abrazándolo. "_No quiso decir, lo que yo pienso que quiso decir_. _No quiso…_" se repetía el rubio mentalmente. Se separó y le regaló una de sus sonrisas. –¡¡No hay nadie como tú a quien pueda molestar!!-

-¿Debería sentirme bien por ese comentario?- Ryan se recompuso. Decidido a bromear con su amigo. Tenía mucho que no se veían. En el año y medio que tenían en la universidad, nunca habían coincidido en Albuquerque. Examinó atentamente a Chad. Estaba más alto; si es que era posible. Tenía el cabello recogido en su típica coleta… _y pasaras por alto ese punto, si no quieres ponerte a babear, _se reprimió_. _Traía puesta una de esas horrorosas camisetas (que lucía de todo, menos horrorosa), esta vez decía: New York City, no tenía mangas, así que los musculosos brazos de Chad intentaban escapar por los huecos de la playera. Esa camiseta le recordaba algo… o alguien. Y esos jeans… dioses, deberían prohibirle ponerse pantalones así. Apretaban justo en donde debían… desvió la mirada rápidamente, evitando sonrojarse.

-Evans, Evans- el moreno lo tomó por el hombro. –Tú siempre tan efusivo conmigo- el rubio estaba a punto de contestar, pero Chad le puso una mano en la boca; la mano que tenía libre. Y Ryan se preguntó si lo hacía específicamente para torturarle. "_Ese es un pensamiento estúpido_" en serio tenía que evitar esa línea de pensamientos. Suspiró. Chad lo miró, extrañado. "_Este chico nunca se entera_", negó con la cabeza. El brazo moreno regresó a su posición, al costado de su dueño.

-Necesito tu ayuda Evans. Me mudo a New York- eso fue lo último que Ryan escuchó. Afortunadamente Chad tenía buenos reflejos, por que logró sostenerlo antes de que diera contra el suelo.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

New York City. Apartamento de Ryan y Kelsie….. y Chad.

Se escuchó el ruido de la cerradura. Kelsie levantó la mirada de las aplicaciones que estaba leyendo, un chico moreno entró. Con aspecto de arrastrarse más que caminar.

Apenas tenía dos días que Chad estaba en la ciudad y ya lo habían convocado a entrenamiento.

-…la- murmuró con desgana el chico.

-Hola- Kelsie le sonrió. –Espero que tengas hambre. Ryan preparó comida para un ejército- los ojos del moreno se iluminaron. Moría de hambre. Y la comida de Evans era genial. El rubio se asomó desde la ventana que daba a la cocina.

-Danforth- gritó, el aludido se volvió a quien le hablaba. –No te sientes ahí hasta no haberte metido a la regadera.- exclamó, molesto.

-Vamos Evans- Chad puso cara de cachorrito herido. Y derritió a Ryan; quien solo rodó los ojos, dando a entender que no pelearía mas. Y el moreno se dejó caer en el sillón, frente a Kelsie. –¿Siguen con eso?- preguntó, mientras cerraba los ojos y colocaba ambas manos tras su cabeza.

-¿Que querías? Ryan Evans es un hombre exigente- un bufido molesto se dejó escuchar desde la cocina, e instantes después Ryan salió, con un tazón que depositó en la mesa. Llenando la habitación con un delicioso aroma a carne recién horneada.

-Todo listo- los otros dos chicos se levantaron de la sala, para acomodarse en el comedor.

-Entonces ¿Eres tu el que está posponiendo los ensayos?- preguntó Chad, muy sorprendido. Cada uno se sirvió, y comenzaron a comer.

-No estoy posponiendo nada. Es solo que no hay nadie que pueda interpretar a Rodion- suspiró, -o al menos no lo he encontrado- pico distraídamente su comida.

-Es un personaje complejo, pero ¿En serio tienes que ser tan quisquilloso?- Chad comenzó a masticar.

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil encontrar un protagonista que hiciera bien el papel-

-Vamos, no debe ser tan difícil- la chica seguía cada palabra de la conversación, sin dar muestra de ello. –Unos cuantos monólogos, un par de canciones y un conjunto de pasos de baile. No es el gran reto- el rubio lo miró, anonadado. Llevaba meses, _meses_, trabajando en esa adaptación y este actorsucho del tres por cuarto venía a decirle que era un papel fácil.

-Tú no….-

-Deberías audicionar- interrumpió entonces Kelsie. –Si es verdad que es tan fácil para ti, apuesto a que podrías convencer a Ryan- los dos hombres se quedaron sin palabras, mirando a la chica como si apenas se percataran de su presencia.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- gritó Ryan –¡¡¡Danforth en mi musical!!! De ninguna manera- se cruzó de brazos. –Jamás. No- reafirmaba sus palabras con el movimiento de su cabeza.

Chad golpeó la mesa con la palma de las manos. Se semi-incorporó en invadió el espacio personal del rubio, que se había callado al ver el movimiento del moreno.

-¿Sabes que Evans? Voy a hacerlo- le habló a 20 cm de su cara. –Voy a presentarme. Y lo haré tan jodidamente bien, que tendrás que darme el papel- se volvió a sentar y siguió comiendo, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Ryan miró a Kelsie con furia contenida. La chica ignoró la llameante mirada azul y siguió concentrada en su comida. Ella sabía perfectamente el porqué de la actitud de Ryan. Chad había sido considerado por el rubio como su primera (y única opción) para el protagónico del musical. Y ahora Chad tendría el papel (seguro que lo obtenía). Y ella se encargaría de todo lo demás.

Sip. Ella se aseguraría de TODO. Aunque tal vez, podría considerar pedir un poco de ayuda a cierta rubia de apellido muy común.


	3. Inteligencia

Parte III. Inteligencia

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Ensayo. Ryan normalmente amaba los ensayos. ¿Qué hacia diferente este ensayo? Simple. Estaba solo con Chad Danforth, su recién estrenado estelar. En ese momento, odió a Kelsie. Por obligarlo a ensayar con Chad. Porque sabía perfectamente que Kelsie NO estaba ocupada. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Miró su reloj. 8:30. "_Espero que llegue a tiempo_". Acababa de bajar el brazo cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Justo a tiempo. ¿No Evans?- el aludido se volvió, y casi se atraganta con lo que tenía en la boca (te verde); Chad venia en camiseta, y con unos shorts que marcaban todo, T.O.D.O. La mano que sostenía su vaso comenzó a temblar y Ryan tuvo que dejarla en el reposabrazos. Respiró profundamente, tratando de controlarse antes de que el otro llegara a su altura.

-Sí. Justo a tiempo- tomó un hondo respiro –¿Lo leíste?-

-Claro, ¿creíste que te iba a decepcionar?- sonrió de lado. ¡¡Joder!! Más comentarios así y Ryan se le lanzaría encima. ¡¡Danforth lo estaba provocando!! "_Cálmate_" respiró nuevamente "_calmado. Solo está bromeando_", lo sabía, pero veces como esta le hacían pensar que Chad tal vez, solo tal vez, un pequeñísimo tal vez, no era tan heterosexual como parecía. "_Voy a matar a Nielsen_" sabía que no era cierto, pero era reconfortante pensarlo.

-Pongámonos a ello- Ryan asintió.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde ensayando. Ryan no podía negarlo, tal como lo esperaba, Chad era la persona perfecta para interpretar a Rodion. Le daba justo lo que el papel necesitaba. Además, podía aparentar perfectamente a ese personaje, tan cambiante, con esa decadencia; justo en el nivel requerido, que mostraba a lo largo del libro.

Llegaron al departamento. Las luces del interior estaban apagadas, cosa extraña, porque generalmente Kelsie siempre estaba trabajando en algo. Entraron.

-¡¡Kel!!- fue Chad quien la llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Salió- dijo Ryan, mientras leía una nota. –Dice que se quedó con Estela- le pasó el papel al moreno. –La cena está en el refri-

-¡¡Genial!!- Chad se apresuró a entrar a la cocina y sacar lo que había dejado Kelsie.

-¿Cómo estuve?- habían terminado de cenar, y ahora estaban sentados en el sillón frente a la TV, viendo el partido de los Medias Rojas. Ryan lo miró, confundido. –En el ensayo, quiero decir.-

-¿Por qué tienes que preguntar?-

-Siempre es importante conocer la opinión del director-

-Humpf- el rubio solo bufo. El ego de Chad ya era lo suficientemente grande, sin necesidad de sus elogios.

-Vamos. Evans, solo te estoy pidiendo una opinión- el moreno inclino la cabeza, y varios de sus rizos cayeron sobre su frente, ocultando parcialmente sus ojos. Chad lo miró por entre el cabello, con una sonrisa… sensual, esa era la palabra para definirla, y Ryan se sintió enrojecer. –No me dirás. ¿Cierto?-

El rubio negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar.

-No importa- Chad le enseñó la lengua y Ryan regresó a la realidad. El moreno le regaló una sonrisa, sin levantar la cabeza. –Keslie me dirá después- y la tensión proveniente del otro fue tanta que Chad retrocedió un poco.

-¿Kelsie?- Ryan estaba a punto de un ataque de pánico. Kelsie le diría… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que la chica le decía a Chad? ¿Sobre sus opiniones? ¿El protagónico? Tragó duro ¿Sus sentimientos? "_No Kelsie jamás haría eso_", se estremeció ¿Y si lo hacía? El moreno lo observaba, atento a sus reacciones.

Finalmente Chad levantó el rostro, sus bucles enmarcaron los pómulos marcados, y esa sonrisa, con todos los dientes, completamente confiada.

-Sí. Ya sabes. Kelsie me dice lo que tú no- Ryan no pudo soportarlo más. Se levantó de la mesa. Furioso. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de con quien lo estaba; con Kelsie, con Chad, o con el mismo por ser tan idiota. Solo sabía que estaba furioso. Se dirigió a su cuarto. Cuando llegaron a la sala escucho a Chad:

-Ryan- eso lo detuvo. El chico nunca lo llamaba por su nombre. Era como algo especial entre ellos. Llamarse por el apellido. Algo que les daba cierta complicidad. Y Chad diciendo "Ryan" lo hacía sentirse nervioso. Se quedó estático, mas no se volvió. –¿Tendré que perseguirte? ¿No hay algo que necesite saber?- el rubio no se movió.

-Yo…- Ryan intentó volverse. Pero dio un brinco al percatarse de que Chad estaba detrás de él, cerca, _tan cerca_ que podía jurar que sentía el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

-¿Ryan?- una de las manos del moreno comenzó a levantarse. Y Ryan se quedó, completamente inmóvil, esperando el contacto. –¿Algo importante de que hablar?-

-Chad- Ryan se giró, y miró al otro chico directo a los ojos. Chad se sintió perderse en los orbes azules. Se acercó un poco. Solo unos centímetros más.

-¡¡¡Ryan!!!- ambos chicos saltaron. Alejándose. Se giraron a la puerta y vieron plantada en el umbral a Sharpay Evans. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La recién llegada se lanzó hacia su hermano –te he extrañado tanto- suspiró teatralmente. -¿Cómo va la obra? Bien supongo. Nosotros estamos adaptando una comedia ¿No es eso genial? Y yo...-

-¿No podías haber esperado Evans?- los gemelos se volvieron al moreno. –Estaba a punto de tirarme a tu hermano y llegas y nos cortas el rollo- Sharpay lo miró, y después a Ryan, que tenía una mueca de sorpresa, mezclada con incredulidad y; ella podía notarlo, una furia impresionante. La chica ni siquiera pudo componer una réplica. Por que el chico tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves y salió como una tromba por la puerta del departamento.

-¿Ry?-


	4. Darse cuenta

Parte IV. Darse cuenta

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-¿Tu eres idiota o solo aparentas?- Ryan le estaba gritando, de verdad, le estaba gritando, y no estaban en un ensayo. Chad estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo responder a la provocación.

Estaban en la sala del departamento. Sharpay acaba de marcharse. No sin antes sacarle una confesión completa a su hermano, y había amenazado con hacer que la firmara. Chad acabada de llegar. Eran las 10, el moreno se había desaparecido por más de 5 horas.

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?- Chad nunca lo había visto así, tan borde, tan a punto de estallar. Era energía pura. El pensando que Ryan no podía llegar a ese estado y ahí estaba el rubio, una vez más, rompiendo sus esquemas. Haciendo trizas todo lo que se suponía sabia de él. -¿Qué pretendes Danforth? –lo miró fijamente. -Porque déjame decirte que no permitiré que me arruines la vida-señalo Ryan con un dedo levantado, apuntando en su dirección. -Vienes aquí a cambiar todo nuestro estilo de vida, nuestros horarios, nuestras conversaciones. Y peor aún, ¡¡¡Te metes en MI musical!!!- Ryan acompañó ésta última exclamación levantando los brazos, en un gesto de deseperación. –Y por si fuera poco….-

-¡¡Cállate!!- estalló finalmente. El rubio se detuvo, sorprendido por el grito. Miró a Chad. –¡Demonios! No dramatices Danforth. Solo estaba bromeando con tu hermana.-

-No bromeas con alguien que te cae mal- lo cortó Ryan. Chad se pasó una mano sobre el rostro, en gesto de cansancio.

-Es tu hermana, Evans. No puede ser mala del todo si tu le quieres como lo haces- el rubio lo miró, sorprendido.

-Chad- el tono de suplica causó que el moreno se estremeciera. Lo estaba haciendo, estaba a punto de….

-Ryan- decir su nombre en voz alta era relajante. Se mantuvo en el sitio en el que estaba, tomando fuerza para decir lo que quería. –He analizado esto mucho tiempo- sonrió, -aunque no lo creas. He pensado bastante.-

-Chad, por favor- el moreno levantó una mano, con la palma en dirección a Ryan. Señalando que guardara silencio.

-Cuando me avisaron que tenía la oportunidad de venir a New York… en realidad no tuve que pensarlo. Quería estar aquí. En ese momento no sabía exactamente porque. Taylor y yo teníamos más de medio año que habíamos terminado, y en todo ese tiempo yo no había salido con nadie. Ni una simple cita, siquiera- dijo con incredulidad, y el rubio también lo miró con una expresión de suspicacia. –Solo cuando descubrí esa _necesidad_ de venir aquí. Fue cuando me puse a analizar el _porqué_- Chad posó sus ojos en el, con una mirada tan intensa, que Ryan sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas. –Tu-

-¿Qué?- exclamó el rubio con voz chillona. Chad le regaló una sonrisa, que intentaba tranquilizarlo. Pero el otro solo se ponía más nervioso a cada momento.

-No me di cuenta yo solo claro- dijo haciendo espavientos con una mano. –Hasta que no hablé con Taylor, y después con Gabriella. Ellas se dieron cuenta bastante rápido. Pero bueno, son chicas, tienen como un súper sexto sentido para este tipo de cosas.-

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- preguntó Ryan, dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano. Sentía como si en cualquier momento sus piernas fueran a fallarle. Se daba cuenta de que las rodillas le temblaban. Chad uso su típica sonrisa ladeada, y Ryan estaba tan en shock, que apenas y se percató de ella.

-Lo que siento por ti- el moreno dejó que el silencio se extendiera después de esa declaración. Se acercó al respaldo del sillón frente a Ryan y se quedó mirándolo.

Ninguno rompió el silencio. Solo se observaron. Chad sintió la imperiosa necesidad de explicarse. Porque había pasado por demasiado para llegar a ese punto. Porque habían sido meses soportando, primero la incertidumbre, luego las dudas, el miedo, la incomodidad, y estos últimas semanas, el tenerle tan cerca sin poder atreverse a hacer nada.

-Taylor lo sabía. Ella… ella se dio cuenta antes que nadie- Chad bajó la mirada un poco, y sonrió cálidamente. –Tengo suerte de conservarla como amiga- dijo con cariño. –Cuando le dije lo del traslado, fue la primera entenderlo. Y comenzó a hacerme preguntas. En ese momento no lo entendí. Pero cuando hablamos con Gabriela… y después con Troy… Me trataron como si tuviera cinco años, y explicaran un complejo problema de algebra- meneó la cabeza, riendo. –No, los culpo- miró de nuevo a Ryan –decirle a tu mejor amigo que es homosexual y no está enterado no debe ser tarea fácil.-

-Tu…- pero el rubio se detuvo ahí, incapaz de completar lo que iba a decir.

-¿Lograras reunir más de tres silabas? Porque me estoy cansando de escucharte hablar así- le reprochó el moreno.


	5. Mermelada

Parte V. Mermelada

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Estaba besando a Ryan. Y era genial. Era endemoniadamente genial. Sentía los suaves labios presionarse contra los suyos. Entreabrió la boca y acaricio tentativamente los labios del otro. Sintió al rubio presionar su lengua contra la suya y gimió.

Se sentía flotar. Jamás le había pasado eso. Levantó los brazos para envolver el cuello de Chad. Y lo apretó contra él. Una de sus manos se colocó en la melena rizada y empujo al moreno para profundizar el beso.

Continuaron así bastante rato. Cuando se cansaron, se quedaron sentados en el sillón. Ryan envuelto en los brazos de Chad. Y ambos envueltos en una manta.

-¿Entonces a quien debo agradecer?- el rubio rompió el silencio.

-Bien, creo que en realidad… a Kelsie- sintió a Ryan tensarse ligeramente, para después relajarse poco a poco.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?-

-Mmm. Lo necesario- Chad dio un gran bostezo.

-¿Chad?- inquirió Ryan.

-¿Hum?-

-Nada-

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Arriba- Ryan sintió como la manta con la que se cubría le era arrebatada. Remoloneo en su cama, solo que… abrió los ojos: ¡¡no estaba en su cama!! Chad se despertó también por el movimiento y el frio causado por la ausencia de su cobertor.

-Kelsie- saludo el moreno. Fue cuando Ryan la volteó a ver, y la chica tenía una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Tardaste mucho- dijo, y se dirigió a la cocina.


	6. Svidrigailo

Parte VI. Svidrigailo

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Felicidades Evans- Ryan se detuvo, congelado, por la calidez del tono de Kurchenko. –Un trabajo soberbio. Una excelente elección de protagonista debo decir- Nícolas se volvió hacia el moreno y le sonrió. Hizo una ligera reverencia. –Retiro lo dicho. Este musical fue… soberbio. Me has dejado sin palabras- extendió la mano para estrechar la de Ryan. El rubio tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. El apretón fue fuerte, lleno de orgullo. Después el profesor hizo lo mismo con Chad y se marchó.

-Vámonos- el tono de Chad le molestó. Estaba ordenándole. Lo miró, pero el moreno estaba viendo la espalda de Nicolas que se perdía a la distancia. El auditorio estaba vacío. Sharpay y sus padres habían accedido a irse, cuando su hermana dijo que debía estar demasiado cansado, y que ya celebrarían al día siguiente. Ahora solo estaban ellos dos.

-Chad- murmuró.

-No me gusta- sin agregar más. Chad comenzó a jalarlo. Ryan se dejó conducir. Intrigado por la actitud de su… le costó pensarlo, de su _novio_.

-Chad- caminaban por entre las bambalinas, dirigiéndose a la puerta lateral del auditorio. Antes de salir por completo del escenario, se detuvo abruptamente. Y lo estampó contra una de las estructuras que estaban cerca del área; una reproducción de la pared de la comisaria. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Chad estaba besándolo. Se dejó vencer por la pasión del moreno.

Era un beso rudo. El moreno había dejado caer la maleta que llevaba. Ahora sus manos vagaban bajo la ropa de Ryan. Estremeciéndolo. La apabullante presencia de Chad, ponía al rubio al máximo. Rodeó el cuello moreno con sus brazos, y una de sus manos presionó la nuca del otro para profundizar el beso. Chad produjo un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta, que erizó los vellos de Ryan. Finalmente fue el moreno el que rompió el contacto de sus labios. Se separó y se sumergió en los expresivos ojos azules de su pareja.

-Le gustas- Ryan frunció el ceño. Chad podía ser tan incoherente la mayor parte del tiempo. Esperó a que completara el comentario. Esperó en vano.

-¿A quién?- se rindió finalmente.

-A tu profesor de drama psicológico- rodó los ojos.

-Por favor Chad- se acercó al cuello, estirándose solo un poco, comenzó a succionar la piel morena. Amaba dejar marcas en el cuello de Chad. El chico gimió, muy bajito. –Quedó prendando de ti- le susurró al oído. –No lo culpo. Estuviste extraordinario esta noche- el sonido que siguió a esa declaración fue casi un rugido.

El moreno habló sobre los pálidos labios. Regalando al rubio el embriagante aroma de su aliento.

-Y espera a que disfrutes de _nuestra_ celebración-


End file.
